Almost Perfect
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – The hardest thing I could every have to do is turn and walk away pretending I don’t love you. [KaiMimi]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – The hardest thing I could every have to do is turn and walk away pretending I don't love you. (Kai/Mimi)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: I was just play music and this idea arrived in my head fully formed, strange how that sometimes happens. 

**Muse:** Strange and you go hand in hand.

Lamb: I sometimes get the feeling you don't really like me much.

_Dedi:_ Lamb I love you but you can be so slow at times. Anyway this fic is dedicated to **shadowphoenix101** cus she is feeling all down and out and Lamb couldn't think of any other way to cheer her up. So **shadowphoenix101** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_No turning back,  
No questions left to ask,  
The tide is getting high,  
The tide is getting higher,  
I'm not afraid I decided on this fate,  
It's time to face the storm,

* * *

_

**Almost Perfect**

Part of him had hoped that if he dallied long enough she would just grow tired of waiting and have left before he got there. But no, she was standing just where they had agreed. Her hands were gripping tightly to the black iron rail as she leaned out over the ocean, tinted blood red by the dying sun. The soft summer wind carried the sharp salty sent of the waves to where he stood, seeing but unseen, but under that sent was another light and sweet. The sent that was and would always be hers.

He had come to end it, to say that they had tried but that now it was over. But as he look upon her his resolution melted away, every line and curve of her form was known and loved as well as if they were his own. The sunlight was painting her skin burnished gold, and he knew that should he run a hand over that skin he would find it warn and soft beneath his finger tips. A light breeze caught and played with the lose strands of her hair, the light flashing brilliant bright through the azure locks.

Despite the warmth of the evening a chill spread through him as he readied himself to move towards her. Drawing a deep breath he decided that if he could only have one wish it would be to make this moment in its golden haze last forever. But he could not, and he could no more stop the hands of time than he could fly to the moon. He lingered a moment longer to fix the image of her in his mind, for this was how he wanted to keep the memory of her; a slender girl in denim shorts, white bikini top and scruffy old trainers. It was the real her, the true her, and it was the side of her he had fallen in love with.

"Hello Kai." She made no move when he came and stood beside her, but continued to study the continues ripple of the waves. The water was mottled emerald green over the mosaic of sandbars, but further out depend to indigo before being splashed with the Scarlet on copper tones of the setting sun.

The sky was burning with vied pinks and oranges, here and there streaked by wisps of cloud shaded in gold and bronze. But the magnificent sight was lost on Kai all of whose attention was focused on the girl that stood serenely next to him. The words that he had planed out so carefully in his mind all just seemed to fade away, to shrivel unsaid on his tongue and leave his mouth as hot and dry as the Sahara desert.

"It's all right." It was a long time before she eventually broke the silence that he was unwilling to. When he looked at her she was no longer facing the water but was turned to him. A sad wistful smile played on her lips and honey orbs were swirling with unvoiced emotion. She reached out with one hand and ran her fingers across his check; they were the slender finders of an artist and her touch was light. "It really is all right."

"You know I love you." Kai spoke gently as if she were a small child who might take fright and bolt. She was no child, but he clearly saw the pain that flashed momentarily across her face at his declaration.

"But you're not in love me." She didn't ask him, but told him as if it was something she knew for a fact, as she turned back to the horizon. But Kai shook his head emphatically, grabbing her hands tightly in his and causing her attention to centre on him.

"Oh Ming-Ming," It was half a sigh and half a groan, and in one movement pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly. Some how it was easier to talk if he could not see her face and watch the emotion pass through her eyes. "I don't think you'll ever know how much you mean to me. And that's why it's killing to be the one who's hurting you."

"You, hurt me?" It was a mocking tone, and she pulled back so that she could look deep into his eyes. "Maybe I'm just a masochist? Did you think of that?"

"Don't," At the whispered command the smile fled from Ming-Ming's face and she bit her lower lip sadness welling in her eyes. "Don't make this harder than it has to be. I want you so much but you staying means you have to sacrifice your own dreams and that's something I won't … I can't let you do."

"You're setting me free." There was a hash sob in her voice and she wished she could rack it back, but it was out now and more bitter and sorry words were following close behind. "You're being all noble and shit by putting me and my life first. Doing what you think is best for me, like I'm some child whose life you can just control. When do I get to make a chose?"

"And could you chose?" Kai questioned, though the tears trickling down her checks were answer enough.

"NO!" The scream was torn from her throat and with that last painful truth that last of Ming-Ming's self-control disintegrated. With hands balled into fists she pounded on Kai's bare chest, while the tears fell thicker and faster in a torrent that seemed to be without end. And through it all he held onto her, letting her vent her emotions in whatever way she could.

She raged and sobbed until her strength was gone and there were no more tears to shed. Then she simply clung tightly to the man she had imagined she would spend the rest of her days with while he held her with equal intensity. It had been a dream he knew that now, a fantasy that could never come true. He needed his privacy, time away from the public eye, time to train and improve his skill. But she … Kai sighed into Ming-Ming's hair, she need the bright lights and performance because without them she was only living half a life. And so he would set her free from her gilded cage and from him.

The sky was dark and spangled with so many stars that it looked as if some one had carelessly emptied a jewel box on a sheet of back velvet, when at long last they drew apart. Slowly Ming-Ming disentwined her arms from around his neck and reaching for her own face wiped the dried salt from her skin. There was no smile on her face and her eyes were still red rimmed from her out burst, but even dishevelled as she was in Kai's eyes she would always be beautiful.

"You know," He said, stepping backwards so that his arms slipped from around her waist and warm night air flowed between them. "We almost had something perfect."

"Maybe we did Kai." Ming-Ming sighed; turning her back on him and slowly walked away. She was almost at the pint where he had stood and watched her earlier when she paused and glanced back over her shoulder. "But the thing is I never wanted perfect Kai, I just wanted you."

* * *

Lamb: (snuffles) I can't ever be nice to these two for very long, my mind just won't take it. (huggles Nix)

**Muse:** Two straight jackets, for Tweedledum and Tweedledum.

Lamb: Go jump down a rabbit hole.

_Dedi:_ And don't come back. Anyway **shadowphoenix101** we hope you liked it and please let us know what you thought.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
